sin of the leaf
by bloodmon
Summary: when young maku and his family is attacked his mother dies protecting him and unlocking his family bloodline called the branch of sin giving the person to control their blood to form weapons and armour. he blacks out due to the pain and wakes to find himself a prisoner of the leaf village. will he survive? bloodline taken from deadman wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

Sin of the leaf – prologue 

The date was October 24th 2004 and I was fast asleep in my bed while my mum and dad were in the other room. I was awoken by the sound of mother screaming and the sound of fire roaring in the background. I ran out towards her voice and what I saw horrifies me. Father was impaled by his own sword which he used to protect himself with, cuts littered his body and where his arm and leg used to be mere stumps remain. A puddle surrounded him making it look like he was floating in the ocean, his once pristine white gown now turned scarlet by his own blood. I once again heard mother scream and as I turned I saw her being beaten severely by the ones who did this. They wore dark forest green vests and had metal head bands which showed they were ninja and by the symbol they were from the leave village.

I rushed forward in an attempt to protect her but they easily batted me away like I was a mere insect not worth fighting. My body slammed into the wall making the resounding crack echo around the room. Light flashed into my vision and pain erupted from my arm as I hit the wall I tried moving it but a new wave of pain flowed into me. I looked down at my arm and my eyes widened at the state of it, the arm was twisted at an awkward angle and one of the bones pierced its way out of the arm. I felt hot tears running down my face as I tried to hold in a scream that I knew was going to come out if I moved again and when I saw them moving towards me dragging my screaming mother behind them I felt fear the like I have ever know which paralyzed me from moving. Mother kept trying to beg them to leave me alone and she will cooperate with them but they just laughed and said they were going to take both of us. When they got close enough to kick me they dropped her and let her crawl towards me before kicking her hard in the stomach making her yelp in pain.

They ignored her and threw her away from us before proceeding to kick me over again as I tried to pathetically to protect myself. As I tried to ignore the pain and the blows I concentrated on mother to see her forming handsigns in a blur of movement for a technique no one in my family has used for generations. When they sensed her chakra spike they turned and made a surprised sound when they saw her kneeling on the ground covered head to toe in glowing red seals that seemed to pulse with energy. They pulled out their weapons and cautiously moved towards her letting me curl into a ball to try and forget the pain but what they didn't expect was that she jumped forward and punch the closest one so hard that he dropped to the floor bleeding from multiple cracks in his head. She quickly moved as someone who was skilled in speed and agility and grabbed the kunai he was carrying before it hit the ground and launch it into the throat of one of the others. Turning to the last two she held one hand sign and to me it looked like her blood solidified into something but she disappeared before I could tell what it was. She reappeared behind one of them and his throat and along his chest erupted with blood and his friend could only watch as she stabbed him in his heart by a kunai she took.

I called out weakly to her tasting copper in my mouth from where I had bitten my tongue when they were kicking me. She dropped the kunai and started walking towards me staggering on the first few steps which showed she was incredibly weak. When she did reach me she picked up my damaged body and cradled me in her arms humming my favourite song '' lillium'' which plays from my music box that she got me. I looked at her and she looked a lot older and visibly drained of all her energy as she smiled weakly at me which comforted me by a small amount that she wasn't traumatized to not smile. She leaned down to me to kiss my forehead and whisper the words '' im sorry '' before muttering something I couldn't understand before I could ask what for. The seals on her hummed and pulsed like a heart pumping blood and her skin open along her arms and back in placed allowing blood to flow through them. I could only watch on in shock, horror and completely powerless as she became weaker and weaker and the blood formed tentacles with bladed tips. As I stared into her eyes as they began to lose life she said '' I love you'' before pushing the blades into my body.

The only thing I felt to begin with was the blades cutting open my skin and forcing their way into me. The second was that I was getting hotter and hotter until it felt like my blood was boiling which only got worse as I felt the bones in my arm break over and over again which made the bone go back into my arm as it was put back together. My head pounded like a drum sending shocks through my body each time. I must have screamed for hours before I passed out embracing the darkness I knew would give me solitude against the pain.


	2. Chapter 1 - creature

Chapter 1 – creature

A quick message to say I do not own naruto or anything else I might use in this story as it is for entertainment only.

Also anyone who wishes to help out on this story can by messaging me and if you help out i will mention you during the story and might let you write your own chapters now and then.

Thank you

_Sir we have a survivor... _I hear echoing around my head but couldn't place where it is coming from and all I can see is black.

Ever since I passed out this is what I have been seeing which is frustrating me as I would like to see at least something but not just black.

But that voice where did it come from and who said it? Maybe I'm just going crazy after everything that has happened bu...

_Mum_

Just thinking about her brings pain and questions that I want answered. Why just why this have to happen did and what did she do to me that put me in so much pain and why did she have to die!

''_Because you're to be feared and will be more powerful than most people can possibly realise so stop moping and think'' _another voice rings out through this void being loud yet also quite with whispers behind it. The kind of voice that you wouldn't want to get angry not matter what and me hearing now scares the hell out of me.

Then something happened I was not expecting a red light started to appear off into the darkness and I had to follow it just of curiosity and no longer see any more of this boring black.

I walked towards it or what I felt like walking I can't tell anymore I just want to get to that light. As it got brighter and brighter I started hearing breathing but incredibly low breathing and I stopped at the warning bells I'm getting from it but something made me keep going. So with nothing else to do I walked into the light and well hoped for the best.

I was not prepared for what I would see.

The whole room was covered in some type of a red substance with a oily look to it and if I looked closely I could see it slightly moving which made move away from it rather quickly. As much as this room is disturbing though I can't help but feel at peace here like nothing can get near me that I'm safe and will never be hurt again. I looked around the room some more and saw that it all concentrated on the far wall and it was pulsing there with a dim light coming from the inside of it and I felt a draw to it.

I walked towards it and as I did noticed the substance on the floor following me but ignored it concentrating on the thing that was calling to me and I felt like it was watching me as I did so.

Then the voice spoke again.

''_well well look what come wandering in looks like you could sense me already quite an achievement considering how short it has been since your power was unlocked'' _it said in a mocking and sarcastic tone but also a bit of surprise as well. As it finished talking the mass opened up to tentacles which all wrapped around each other writhing as it formed what I would only describe as a humanlike creature with black and red skin made from the substance surrounding the room with sharp teeth and glowing white eyes. Tentacles wandering around it with some with bladed tips and other being normal.

''what are you and where am i?'' I asked it in a slightly panicked voice and could you blame me standing in front of something that looks like it could kill me in a second.

'' _Me? I'm what your mother gave you, I'm what your family hid from you and I am what that which is going to make you what you was born as, I am your power to use, I am your sword and shield, your armour and that which will keep you alive. I am the very embodiment of carnage, I am your branch of sin'' _it called out to me and I was stunned by it.

What did it mean? What power? But if this thing is telling the truth then my family knew about it the whole time and they never said a word about it. I must know more.

''what do you mean branch of sin?''' I asked much more confidently now that I have gotten used to it.

''_the branch of sin is the ability to control one's own blood and you can use it create weapons or armour. The branch is unique to each person giving them one or two ability's that no other can get. Do you want to know what yours is?'' _I nod slightly at the question casing it to produce something similar to that of a chuckle but came out as a mixture of hissing and growls. ''_you unique in that you have got three different ones, the first is that of a wire so sharp that it can cut through things with ease that is if you get skilled at it enough to do so, they will move at your command and are thin enough that it would be difficult to see it. The second is a ability to turn invisible by covering yourself in a suit of blood and don't worry you will be able to breathe in it maybe underwater if you're lucky, it will also act as armour for you if you want a more defensive side. The final one is probably the most powerful our of the three, the ability to completely convert someone into something that will fight for you and follow your orders permanently but it would turn them into something else that would resemble me in appearance'' _it said with it mouth stretching into a grin which let me get a nice view on all those pretty little teeth.

Thinking about them I can think on how useful they can be but I don't like the idea of using my own blood to do so especially the last one taking away someone's humanity just to get them to work for me that would make me worse than the ones who attacked us and I won't have that.

Just as I was about to speak again a large flash of white appeared and slightly blinded me and judging from the sound coming next to me the creature as well.

_Sir he is showing signs of waking up..._

_Quick put him in his cell..._

The voices echoing around in my head and I was starting to become more tired here.

'' _well looks like your waking up don't do anything stupid and we will walk again later, maybe I will teach you how to start using these powers of yours soon''_ the creature said as the whole room was enveloped by white.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and sat up in a bed I don't recognise and a dimly lit room that looked suspiciously like on in the hospital.

I tried to stand but a wave of pain and nausea washed over me and I fell back down. As I tried to stand again I heard footsteps and a man in a robe and pointed hat appeared by the door and walked over to a window I didn't see opening the curtains there filling the room with light.

''hello I'm glad to see you awake, I bet your wondering what's going on so I will tell you, I'm the third hokage and you are currently in the leaf village or better yet in the hospital of the leaf village. Some ninja found you next to the burnt remains of a house so they brought you here and put you in the hospital to recover'' he said with a kind voice and smile that reminded me of a grandfather.

''I will let you recover fully and then come see you again to ask some questions and such when your better'' he continued and with that walked out of the room leaving me to look out of the window wondering what the hell I'm going to do now.

Well that's chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it and hope to do more soon.

To those who might be wondering Maku is around the same age as naruto's group when they were still in the academy and he is mature for his age.

If you like the story so far please tells others who also might like it and give some feedback that would help me improve.

Thank you.


End file.
